1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a fuel filler neck housing that includes a bracket for reinforcing the fuel door and hinge connection to the housing assembly.
2. Background Art
Gasoline and diesel fuel vehicles have a fuel tank that is filled through a filler neck. The filler neck is received in a housing that is attached to the inside of an opening in a body outer panel. The opening in the body outer panel is selectively closed by a fuel door that may be connected by a hinge to the housing assembly.
There are several problems that may be attendant to the structure and function of the fuel door and filler neck housing assembly. The fuel door must be sufficiently robust to accommodate over-extension forces without causing permanent deformation in the body outer panel. On many vehicles, the body outer panel is manufactured using 0.7-0.8 mm thick steel. Substantial thinning of the steel may cause the body outer panel to be subject to permanent deformation in the mounting surface if the body outer panel is designed to include a relatively deep draw area.
One potential solution to the deformation problem is to use heavier gauge sheet metal for the body outer panel or fuel filler neck housing, but this adds weight to the vehicle. Alternatively, a heavier gauge bracket may be attached to the fuel housing, but this also may add weight to the vehicle. Adding weight to a vehicle is generally considered to be undesirable from the standpoint of fuel economy.
Another problem associated with fuel doors and filler neck housing assemblies is that the component parts of the assembly are exposed to water and salt that may lead to corrosion of hinges and other parts of the assembly. Conventional, or piano-type, hinges are particularly subject to corrosion. Other parts in the fuel filler housing, such as a spring-loaded plunger mounted on the fuel housing to hold the door shut, may be subject to corrosion.
Fuel door assemblies include class A surfaces that must meet stringent fit and finish requirements. Some fuel door mounting structures may pose an ergonomic challenge if the fasteners used to secure the door and hinge assembly to the filler neck housing assembly are difficult to access. Some fuel door mounting structures include weld nuts that are located on the back of the filler neck housing assembly that may be difficult to align with fasteners to secure the door and hinge to the bracket.
These and other problems are addressed by this invention as summarized below.